


Overwatch X Reader

by DemonDox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDox/pseuds/DemonDox
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Rules

I take requests! Sfw and Nsfw  
I will take requests for anyone from Overwatch.  
I can write headcanons or x readers.  
If you want a specific gender let me know.  
If you want more than one character I will just post them on separate chapters.

You can send me a message or Request in the comments.


	2. Bedpost McCree X Fem Reader

McCree expected the hottie he was talking to at bar to walk in. They didn't. You walked in. It takes a moment for your brain to process what's in front of you. McCree is tied to his hotel bed. You just planned on asking him a question, but this is much better. You lean against the door with a shit eating grin.

"Well you look a little caught up." You snicker.

McCree tied up with his own belt, with the blanket just covering his crotch isn't a bad sight.

"Yeah, could I get a little help darlin?" He pleads. His drawl is always music to your ears. Crawling up onto the bed you straddle him. Leaning forward you push your breasts into his face as you fiddle with his belt.

"Hmm. I think it's stuck." You say.

"I asked for help, not for you to untie me." You can feel him smirk against you chest. You grind down on him with no warning. He growls in surprise. He's hard already for you. Hoping off the bed you let McCree watch as you strip down. The tent in the blanket grows. Straddling him again you grind your wet pussy directly on his cock.

"Help? Hmm. What kind of help?" You ask. McCree has a little trouble focusing. When you get no answer you roll off of him. He makes a displeased noise.

"If you don't tell me what you want, I can't give it to you." You say smirking.

"You know what I want." He grunts. You don't move.

"I want your pussy around my cock." He all but snarls.

"That's better." You say. Turning around you straddle him facing away from him, giving him a good view of your ass. Grabbing his cock you rub his head against you. McCree bucks his hips craving more.

"Uh uh. What do you say?" You ask.

"Are you serious?" He grunts.

"I could get off you."

"Fine...please." He says reluctantly. Holding his cock steady you slowly sink down on him. You can see his thigh muscles twitching.

"Oh fuck! That pussy is tight." He pants. You release a happy sigh. He's stretching you just the right way. When you start moving he gets the best view of your ass bouncing against him. McCree bites his lip. Your so hot and wet how is he supposed to last? He bucks up into you, his cock hitting just the right place inside. You moan sharply in surprise.

"You like that baby?" He pants out. You can feel him throbbing inside you. Your hips jerk as pleasant tingles travel down your spine. With your pussy contracting on him, McCree bucks his hips to get as deep as he can inside you. His loud groans fill the room as his hot cum fills you.


End file.
